


A Cringey Poem

by orphan_account



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just something I made after messing around with Sebald Code one afternoon. For the uninitiated, Sebald Code is a cipher which here means, "reading only every eleventh word after the mention of bells ringing."





	A Cringey Poem

Do you hear the bells?

Whence upon Briny Beach  
I must contemplate and teach  
But never again, I promised  
Would I dwell upon this  
Are you gonna tell a soul?  
Bourgeoisie or prole?  
Secrets you must keep  
Give them only in the deep

Baudelaires waken once more  
Olaf, you would have shut the door  
In his unibrowed face, “Shut up!” they’d have yelled  
But they did feel compelled

Do you hear the bells?


End file.
